Cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que deseaba
by hp'sworld
Summary: Draco Malfoy decide seguir a Harry Potter por la noche… Éste entra en una sala con un espejo que muestra lo que de verdad se quiere.


**Cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que deseaba...****  
**

**Resumen: **Draco Malfoy decide seguir a Harry Potter por la noche… Éste entra en una sala con un espejo que muestra lo que de verdad se quiere.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear). Por cierto, yo soy blumoon en slasheaven (por si os extrañáis por encontrar el fic en FanFiction)

**Capítulo 1- La mentira del Espejo de Oesed**

Nos situamos en el primer curso de Hogwarts donde nos podemos encontrar con un Potter o un Malfoy de 11 añitos. Era un día normal en la vida de un Malfoy (concretamente en la de Draco): hacer llorar a unas cuantas personas, Snape les había sacado bastantes puntos a los malditos Gryffindors y se había reído en la cara del maldito Potter. Un día normal y de los buenos; no todos los días podía hacer llorar a las personas.

Podríamos decir que era un día normal, pero solo había una pega, no podía dormir. Había probado dormir de lado, hasta había bebido una poción llamada _"Hipnos  
para poder descansar por la noche"_, pero no había manera de dormir. Decidió ir al lavabo a refrescarse un poco la cara porque hacía mucho calor. Decidió salir en busca del sueño, es decir, caminar un poquito y ver si le entraba el sueño.

Mientras caminaba, se alejaba más y más de las Mazmorras, aunque él estaba sumido en un pequeño trance meditativo planeando cuales serían sus próximas víctimas. De repente, escuchó la inconfundible voz de su famoso enemigo el cara-rajada. Lo siguió porque quería ver que se traía entre manos.  
''Seguro que quiere hacer una broma a los Slytherins...'' pensó Draco. ''Le pillaré con las manos en la masa...'' pensó Draco queriéndole fastidiar el plan.  
Potter estaba corriendo por el pasillo. Escuchaba sus pasos a lo lejos y los siguió aunque no lo veía. Este llegó a una Sala cerrada.  
- _Alohomora_- dijo Potter hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió.

Entró rápidamente a la Sala y se sacó una Capa de la Invisibilidad...  
"¿Una Capa de la Invisibilidad?" se preguntó Draco mentalmente... ''¿Ese retrasado puede tener una, y yo no? Por favor, si no es ni de Sangre Pura...'' pensó decepcionado. Pero escuchó una voz de ¿Dumbledore?  
- De vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry? – dijo Dumbledore claramente.  
- No... no lo había visto profesor Dumbledore – dijo Potter.  
''¡Que pelota!'' pensó para sí Draco.  
- Tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
''Se notan los favoritismos'' pensó con desprecio.  
- No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.  
- Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?  
- Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...  
- Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabe...?  
- No necesito una capa para ser invisible- dijo amablemente Dumbledore -. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?

Harry negó con la cabeza.  
- El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizarlo como uno normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá como es.  
- Nos demuestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...  
- Sí y no- dijo Dumbledore con calma -. Nos muestra el deseo desesperado de nuestro corazón. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto, O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. Trasladaremos el espejo a otro sitio, te ruego que no lo busques... Porque no te pones esa capa y te acompaño a tu Sala Común. Has tenido suerte de haberte cruzado conmigo... si hubiera sido con Filch... - dijo Dumbledore.

Salieron de la Sala del espejo y se fueron. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie se metió en la habitación y se miro en él, y ahí fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo que deseaba, veía una cosa en concreto un chico moreno de la misma estatura que él: Harry Potter.  
- ¿Cómo es posible? El espejo está estropeado.  
De repente, Draco vio que la imagen se movía: Estaban en un pasadizo y lo único que pasaba era que él (Draco) le daba un casto beso en la frente a Harry, los dos estaban rojos como tomates, pero disfrutaban de ese momento a solas.  
- ¡Maldito espejo!- chilló Draco enfadado -. ¡Estás loco!- dijo Draco ofendido ante esa visión.

Draco se fue cabreado de la habitación. El espejo le había mentido sobre lo que más deseaba, ¿o no? 

**Fin**

**Notas finales: **Espero que este mini fic guste. Es muy corto, pero se me ocurrió un día hablando con mi hermana sobre el fic que estaba haciendo. Solo he querido reeditarlo por las faltas de ortografía tan tontas que tenía. Bueno hasta que nos leamos...


End file.
